Generally, a drum type washing system, washing laundry by using friction between a drum rotated by driving force of a motor and the laundry in a state detergent, washing water, and the laundry are introduced to the drum, shows almost no damage to the laundry, no entangling of the laundry, and is able to provide a washing effect of pounding and rubbing the laundry.
In related art drum type washing machines, depending on driving systems, there are indirect coupling type washing machines in which the driving force of the motor is transmitted to the drum through a belt wound around a motor pulley and a drum pulley indirectly, and a direct coupling type washing machines in which the driving force of the motor is transmitted to the drum directly owing to a rotor of a BLDC motor directly coupled to the drum.
A system in which the driving force of the motor is transmitted to the drum, not directly, but indirectly through the belt wound around the motor pulley and the drum pulley causes an energy loss in a course of driving force transmission, and generates much noise in the course. Therefore, in order to solve the problems of the related art drum type washing machine, it is a trend that use of the direct coupling drum type washing machine increases.
A structure of the related art direct coupling drum type washing machine will be described briefly with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a longitudinal section of a related art drum type washing machine, provided with a tub 2 in a cabinet 1, and a drum 3 rotatably mounted in the tub 2 at a center thereof. There is a motor mounted on a rear of the tub 2, wherein a stator 6 is fixedly secured to a rear wall of the tub, and a rotor 5, surrounding the stator 6, is connected to the drum 3 with a shaft 4 passed through the tub.
In the meantime, there is a door 21 mounted to a front of the cabinet 1, and mounted between the door 21 and the tub 2, there is a gasket 22. There are hanging springs between an inside of an upper side of the cabinet 1 and an upper side of an outside circumference of the tub 2, for supporting the tub 2, and friction dampers 24 between an inside of a lower side of the cabinet 1, and an underside of the outside circumference of the tub 2, for damping vibration of the tub 2 generated at the time of spinning.
FIG. 2 illustrates a related art stator mounted to the tub rear wall.
Referring to FIG. 2, the related art stator 6 is provided with a spiral core SC, an upper insulator 60a of an electric insulating material encapsulating an upper side of the spiral core SC in a shape in conformity with the spiral core SC, and a lower insulator 60b of an electric insulating material encapsulating a lower side of the spiral core SC in a shape in conformity with the spiral core SC when the lower insulator 60b and the upper insulator 60a are assembled together. There are fastening portions 600 each formed as one unit respectively with the lower insulator 60b and the upper insulator 60a on an inner side of the spiral core SC for securing the stator to a fixing side.
In the meantime, the fastening portion 600 has fastening holes 620a for fastening the stator 6 to the fixing side with fastening members, each formed in a boss 620 projected to an unexposed side of the fastening portion 600. Around each of the fastening holes 620a of the fastening portion 600 of the upper insulator 60a, there is a positioning projection 630 formed in conformity with a positioning recess (not shown) or positioning hole (not shown) in the fixing side.